Because we both like Women, WW Quil'Alison series
by Suz26
Summary: In The Wrong Wolf, Quil imprints on Kim's hot 18-year-old cousin, Alison Claire Young. Now he's got to convince his self-proclaimed lesbian imprint the potential for bonding over their greatest common interest...women. M/AU/OOC
1. Because we both like Women

**A/N – This Quil/Alison outtake occurs timeline-wise during Chapters 28/29 of **_**The Wrong Wolf**_**. Quil & Alison's storyline picks up in Chapter 25, in which Alison arrives in La Push looking for her cousin Kim. Quil then imprints on Alison Claire Young, my older, bi-sexual version of SM's canon imprint for Quil, Claire Young. In WW Alison is being stalked by an obsessive vampire who claims she's his singer. When Quil first imprints on Alison, not wanting to encourage his interest, she professes to be a lesbian, when she is actually bisexual.**

**If you have been following WW, this outtake occurs slightly ahead timeline-wise of where I've posted at this point in the main story, so it gives a few little things away. **

* * *

"Do you think Maggie's still mad I punched her in the face?" Alison shouted up at Quil. She'd been studying and fiddling with her cell phone anxiously for the last several minutes.

Quil's brow furrowed a split second before he roared with laughter, looking down at his delightfully perfect imprint with renewed affection. "Naw!" he reassured her easily. "Maggie gets punched in the face all the time. Pretty sure she's used to it by now."

Alison worried her pouty lip, countering glumly, "But she's not returning my texts!"

"She's _fine!_" Quil insisted merrily, thinking how considerate and utterly adorable she was for worrying herself so much over socking Maggie in the face upon first meeting her. It'd been a legitimate misunderstanding in Quil's estimation, just like when Alison had accidentally tasered a bound and gagged Bella in the ass mid-orgasm before they'd even been introduced. He chuckled to himself at the irony of his own pint-sized girl having caused such injury to two other imprints already, and in the presence of both of their respective _Protectors,_ no less, within her first 24 hours of arriving in La Push.

They were in Seattle for just one night. Upon Alison's insistence they had come to greet the arrival of Kim, Paul, Bennett and Sensai, who were set to board a flight in from Medford, Oregon in the morning. Sam had ordered Jared accompany them to supervise Quil as well as help protect Alison from her vampire threat. Jared had then insisted upon dragging Jake along, unwilling to be made an uncomfortable witness and third wheel to Quil's new imprint obsession.

Naturally Jared had been loath to leave Maggie, but Sam- _along with the rest of the pack_- maintained he needed to give the poor girl some time and space. In the initial 48 hours following their imprinting last Sunday, Maggie had acted downright hostile in her denial of the imprint bond, ignoring Jared throughout the following two days at school and in general refusing to have anything to do with him or the pack. By Wednesday at lunch he'd managed to make some miraculous headway in breaking down her defenses though as Jake reported seeing her laugh and blush in the cafeteria over Jared's tireless flirting and playful antics in spite of her best efforts to ignore him and remain angry. Later that afternoon it seemed as though Maggie was finally starting to come around and actually give Jared a chance, to admit that she might feel some small attraction for him. Elated, Jared had brought her over to Sam's house after school for some bonding time with the pack.

Having only arrived in La Push the previous day, Alison and Leah were busy getting acquainted as they mixed a fresh batch of explosive blueberry muffins in Sam's kitchen. Alison had met Jared the night before, but amid the commotion of her tasering Bella in the ass, being imprinted on by Quil, learning she was related to three shape-shifting wolves and presently being hunted by a lovesick vampire, they'd neglected to inform her Jared had imprinted on Maggie, or even that Kim had imprinted on Paul. Alison had had such a hard time grasping the concept of imprinting as it was, Embry thought best not to confuse her further.

So when Jared and Maggie sauntered into Sam's kitchen shyly holding hands, Maggie blushing awkwardly as Jared introduced her to Alison, Alison immediately recognized her for being her cousin Kim's best friend since childhood and her jaw slackened in horror. But before anyone could guess what the problem was, Alison's little fist was connecting solidly with Maggie's jaw as she shouted accusations at her about breaking the cardinal rule of sisterhood, condemning her on the spot for stealing the longtime crush of her supposed best friend.

Sam rushed in to restrain Jared from attacking in retaliation as Quil pulled Alison off of Maggie. What ensued was a full-blown kitchen brawl as neither Quil nor Jared heeded Sam's commands, their drive to protect and avenge their imprints trumping all else. Leah had crumpled to the floor in a fit of hysterical wheezing laughter, declaring Alison her soul mate and screeching she would steal her from Quil. At which point Seth joined in the fray to defend his sister from a suddenly growling, territorial Quil, making Leah shriek harder with mirth as Sam simultaneously barked at her in reprimand.

Quil patted Alison's dainty hand resting on the table, his heart tightening at the sight of her distressed expression. "C'mon, let's get you another shot, beautiful." Her frown lines softened and she tried to shrug off her unease, nodding in acknowledgement that another drink might do her some good.

As he held up two fingers to the waitress, indicating another round of shots, Quil mentally repeated his new mantra to himself over and over again… _I do believe in Spirit Warriors, I do believe in Spirit Warriors, I do believe in Spirit Warriors, I do I do I do... _

He had to keep the faith that they ultimately knew what they were fucking doing having him imprint on the smokin' hot lesbian who was now seated next to him on the leather bench seat of their secluded booth table. He also had to do something to keep his mind off of the fact that his imprint Alison was so fuck hot as all get out he was frightful of his big wolf penis ripping right through the seam of his new jeans in it's desperate desire to get closer to her.

She was so petite, so _cute_…a word he'd have previously slapped himself for using but now couldn't seem to stop from saying ever since meeting Alison. He kept getting these crazy urges to just carry her little person everywhere. She was so outrageously adorable. _Fuck!_ There he went again with the cutesy shit. But she just _**was**_. Despite her by all accounts non-sheltered, big city upbringing she had this outrageous childlike innocence to her wide set brown eyes and delicate features that so easily showed every tiny emotion she was feeling.

Those same features were so perfectly gorgeous and well positioned within her visage he never wanted to stop staring at her angelic face. He yearned to memorize her perfection…burn her image into his retina. Damnit, his balls hurt just thinking of all the different expressions he might bring to her face as he bent that tight, exquisite little body of hers to his will and made it his own.

Just then her eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up in concern. _Oh, no! What was troubling his imprint now?_

"You're doing it again," she leaned in and shouted unnecessarily over the loud music and banter of the noisy club. "You're staring. It's creeping me out," she informed him, her sweet hot breath heavily laden with alcohol.

He felt slightly guilty for trying to get his imprint hammered; but she was a tough little nut to crack, and he needed to employ every possible tool he had at his disposal. He was desperate to know more about her. He wanted to know everything she felt…everything she thought…everything she desired. _Wow…he considered maybe she was right to be creeped out by him. _

He leaned in close to her little ear. So close his lips brushed against her soft tiny lobe. He heard her heart rate speed up. Even over the beat of the bass and the shouting and cackling of club-goers. He heard it, and it gave him some small cause to rejoice. Even if he was scaring the shit out of her…he was at least affecting her. And that was something. "I told you, you don't have to shout. I can hear you even if you whisper. Supernatural wolf hearing, remember?"

"Oh," she still shouted back. Her face flushed as he pulled away to smirk down at her. She nodded. "I keep forgetting." She eyed him skeptically for a beat. "You know, I'm not gonna sleep with you," she advised bluntly, continuing to shout. "I wasn't lying about that."

His face cracked into a huge grin and he nodded eagerly. "I know! And I totally love that about you." He shrugged. "I get it. You like women. I like women too. In that sense, we're perfect for each other."

She rolled her eyes and threw back the shot that was still sitting in front of her as the waitress approached the table carrying the other two Quil had ordered.

An hour and two more tequila shots later, Quil decided the alcohol was definitely paying off in dividends. He'd gotten her to tell him about her first sexual experiences…the first time she'd been kissed by a girl, the first time a girl had fingered her, the first time she'd been eaten out by her first love and real girlfriend. _Holy hot wolf balls he was seriously gonna split his pants if his prick got any harder or bigger._

Quil deduced Alison clearly enjoyed being eaten out and masturbated by the women she'd been with. It didn't appear she had ever engaged in anything involving a strap-on, though, which Quil found both reassuring and troubling at the same time. _What did it mean? _Was she simply anti-penis and anything that even resembled a penis? That could certainly pose a problem. He discovered she did, however, enjoy a vibrator. He conceded he could most definitely work with that.

Languid from alcohol consumption, Alison's half-masted eyelids roved over Quil's excited features with cautious interest. She imagined him as the nerdy, goofball guy type who through this odd twist of supernatural fate was now trapped in an Adonis' body. He struck Alison as the sort who would've in early puberty read books on licking twat from cover to cover, taking copious notes on 3x5 cards.

She had a strange sense she might've been attracted to him had she encountered him before he'd phased and bulked out as he had. The thought caused her belly to unsuspectingly tighten as a wave of heat engulfed her thighs. She bit her lip in consternation trying to discern through her slight buzz what exactly it was about him that beckoned her now softly fluttering nether region. She hadn't quite been able to put her finger on it. As his smiling eyes drew closer, his head bending to whisper nearer to her ear, she felt for the first time his large warm palm resting lightly on the inside of her jegging-clad thigh just north of her knee under the table. She wondered how long his hand had been there? It occurred to her then she was probably more intoxicated than she'd realized.

"You're staring again," his breath teased its way into her now hot ear. "It's creeping me out," he mocked. Giggling somewhat nervously in response, she leaned back to peer up at him as he drew back slightly; affording her much needed space at the precise moment she'd started to feel overwhelmed. Breathing in desperately needed oxygen to clear her foggy brain, she was suddenly hit over the head by the obvious answer now permeating her senses.

"You smell edible!" she blurted aloud, shaking her slender pointer finger at him accusingly. "That's it!" she concluded as an irrepressible grin of drunken triumph lit her features. "I could totally eat you," she surmised matter-of-factly before reaching for her water, a satisfied smirk on her face as she sipped at it through two cocktail straws.

Quil's eyebrow was frozen halfway to his hairline. He shifted uncomfortably in his jeans; his voice sounding strained as he asked, "What was that, beautiful?"

She leisurely slurped the remains of her ice water before leaning closer and shouting, "It's your smell! I totally figured it out." She shrugged. "Must be a wolf thing, right? 'Cause I feel like I could eat you," she reiterated affably.

Alison noted with fascination how Quil's eyes darkened, how the muscles jumped and strained in his neck before he managed to swallow and offer her a tight smile. "Come again, beautiful?" He leaned in closer and she recalled how truly imposing and intimidating her bodyguard-wolf-chiropractor-in-training could be the instant he cast off his usual goofy, joking demeanor.

"Umm… I just meant… you smell nice… is all…" she murmured almost inaudibly. _Yeah…she concluded she would've liked him better before he'd shifted._ She decided to change the subject. "What time are they all flying in tomorrow again?"

"'Round noon," he replied easily, his lips splitting into a wide grin, his manner and attitude switching swiftly once more into goof-boy mode. She exhaled in relief, feeling a little thrown by the fact he was even able to make her nervous like that to begin with. He kept his hand, however, firmly but gently in place atop her thigh. It might've been her imagination but she could've sworn as she relaxed back into their light banter she felt his long, thick fingers spreading subtly wider to wrap themselves more securely around her inner leg, at the same time ghosting almost imperceptibly higher up her now heated limb.

"So what's your type?" his deep voice hummed through her ear canal. She squinted back at him in question. She felt his free arm casually wrap around her, his large tan hand coming to rest on the table next to her own by her water glass, bracketing her in as he scooted even closer, leaning his hard body against her side as his breath fanned across her face once more. Just as she was starting to feel overwhelmed again, he wagged his brows playfully and gifted her with a disarmingly silly, exaggeratedly devious grin, expounding, "If you could take any one of these ladies here tonight back to your hotel room, which one would you want?"

"Oh, I see," Alison smirked. "Well…if we're gonna play _that_ game… hmm…" she mused. Her eyes scanned the crowded bar, then flickered across the rows of tables and booth seating areas before surveying the dance floor. "As much as I hate to say I have a _type_, I guess I tend to prefer curvier women," she admitted truthfully. "Y' know… full-breasted… rounder hips…" she trailed off absently in thought as her eyes continued to search the dance floor, "usually the opposite of _my_ body type," she admitted. "And they've gotta be real breasts too," she emphasized. "I mean, I definitely wouldn't hold it against a girl and refuse to consider her as dating material if she'd had hers done, but I just think it's sexier when a woman is comfortable with her body in it's natural form…even if she's got some sagging or extra lumps and bumps here and there, y' know?"

She glanced back to Quil and he gulped before nodding his head aggressively in concurrence. Her eyes returned to rove over the crowd of female patrons, assessing, "I like a little rounded belly too… makes a person appear real… _soft_… somehow more authentic. Really nothing's more attractive than when a person is comfortable in her own skin, don't you think?" Quil nodded enthusiastically again as he reached for his ice water, shifting awkwardly in his seat as he nervously began slurping. "So I guess you could say my type is a sensual, confident woman with curves. I'd definitely fuck Salma Hayek in a New York minute given the opportunity," Alison imparted guilelessly, "same goes for Christina Hendricks…and Adele."

Quil choked and spat water clear across the table.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he squeaked. "Just fine!" He removed his hand from her thigh then in order to wipe the excess water… _and drool_… from his mouth and chin. "Those are just… really great choices," he complimented by way of explanation. "They're definitely also on my unofficial list of celebrities I'd hit it with given the chance."

"Yeah?" Alison queried excitedly. "That's awesome!"

Quil nodded stiffly, wondering if they'd both actually get kicked out of the club or just him when his penis tore its way through his pants. It seemed a foregone conclusion to the evening's events at this rate. "Mm-hmm," he hummed, biting his lip, "yep… _totally_ awesome," he agreed awkwardly, giving Alison a half-hearted smile and a dorky thumb's up, as if they were best girlfriends bonding over discovery of their mutual secret celebrity crushes at a slumber party. Then he signaled a passing waitress over and ordered two more shots for Alison and a cup of strong coffee for himself.

He knew he had to get a handle on the situation unfolding and fast. The vibration in his front pocket indicated Jared had likely texted him for the tenth time from where he and Jacob were stationed at the other end of the crowded club, bored and exhausted and ready to go back to their hotel room already.

Alison had told them she knew of a cute little place downtown where they could stay for the night. The cute little place she'd booked ended up being a 2500 square foot presidential suite at the Four Seasons, plus two adjoining rooms for Jared and Jacob, so they needn't feel "cramped for space" as she'd put it. Quil had been overjoyed to learn she was amenable to letting him crash on the sofa bed in her presidential suite, due to his status as her new personal assistant, unofficial bodyguard and future chiropractor.

When his phone started vibrating again, Quil groaned and retrieved it from his pocket. As he was about to answer Jared's call, Jared and Jacob strolled up to the table, shooting daggers at him. "One second, beautiful," Quil mumbled apologetically to Alison, trying to reign in his ire as he rose from the table and drew Jared and Jacob several feet away into a huddle.

"What?" he balked in annoyance.

"Pay for your drinks, we're getting out of here already," Jared barked.

"What's your problem? Can't you guys just loosen up and enjoy yourselves? I need more time!"

"I thought you said this was a gay bar," Jacob's eyes narrowed in accusation. "We've been sitting over there, getting aggressively hit on non-stop for the last hour by every hot, stacked chick in the place." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Quil.

Both Quil and Jared stood dumbstruck a moment.

"_And?_" Quil finally groused. "What's the fucking problem, Jake? You're the only one here who's not imprinted. Christ almighty, when are you gonna get it through your thick head Bella's **taken**? Rub some fucking dirt on your dick and get back in the game already!"

Jacob started trembling and took a menacing step closer to Quil. Jared quickly suppressed a shout of laughter and stepped between the two, placing a restraining hand on each of their chests. "Whoa, girls… girls, settle down, okay? Quil, we're tired and we're leaving." His features settled back into an authoritative scowl. "Pay the bill and let's bolt," he ordered curtly.

"Just listen, Jared," Quil beseeched, "all I need is one smokin' hot, voluptuous, bisexual girl who will finger and eat Alison out while I get her off in exchange. Can you guys please make yourselves useful and round one up for me? The sooner we pick up a curvy, horny bisexual chick the sooner we can all get out of here, I promise."

"Wait…wait…your plan is to fuck some random chick while she performs cunalingus on your imprint?" Jacob blustered, aghast.

"Well, yeah," Quil shrugged, "if that's what it takes," he answered simply. "And by the way, I said this was a 'gay and lesbian _friendly_ bar'," he emphasized.

Jacob looked perfectly appalled. Jared's scowl evaporated as his lips slowly twitched into a smirk. "That's fucking awesome, man," he conceded, slapping Quil firmly on the shoulder as he praised, "Way to take one for the imprint bond!"

"Thanks," Quil nodded, a prideful tone in his deep voice as he sighed and acknowledged, "it's just something I gotta do," as if bravely announcing he was going off to battle.

"Well, heck, if that's all you need, why didn't you say so sooner? I think we can hook a pack brother and his imprint up." Jared's eyes went to work scanning the dance floor. "Just give me ten minutes."

After describing Alison's "type" to Jared and discreetly pointing out some of the ladies he'd caught her checking out throughout the night, Quil slid back into the booth beside Alison in time to see her throwing back the second of the two shots he'd just ordered. She scrunched her face up and shook her head a little as the contents burned down her throat.

"Whoa, what's the rush, beautiful?" He wrapped an arm around her as he raised his cup of black coffee to his lips.

"Looks like Grouchy 'n Vanity Smurf wanna leave," she shouted.

He snickered. "Yeah… soon. But we still have a little time."

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed as her head fell back against the cushioned leather booth. The room had started spinning just a little. "Mm…maybe I did take those last ones too fast."

She sensed the weight of his hand on her leg once again at the same time his other arm around her waist drew her closer into his side. His heated breath skimmed across her temple. "I got you, beautiful." His fingers gently flexed and released against the sensitive, clothed flesh of her inner thigh in a caress that was at once soothing and arousing. "You don't feel sick, do you?" he asked with so much concern she giggled.

She squinted her eyes open to see his worried features hovering over hers. "Uh-uh," she quickly assured him, "just _really_ relaxed."

"Good," he exhaled in relief, smiling down at her. She hummed and nodded in agreement as they both fell silent for a spell, staring a bit dazedly at one another. His hand continued to massage her inner leg. She continued to pretend she didn't notice… or at least pretend she wasn't enjoying the sensation as much as she was.

It was only when he spoke again that she belatedly realized she'd begun staring at his lips at some point, and she wondered for how long she'd been doing it.

"So now, beautiful," he began innocently enough, "suppose I've secured a gorgeous, curvaceous woman who finds both of us crazy attractive to come back to our hotel room? You game?" His brow lifted and a devious smirk tugged up the corners of his full mouth.

_Was he serious?_ It seemed to Alison he was issuing a dare_._ "Mm…why would you do that?" she asked a little nervously as she felt his thumb brush higher up on her leg.

"Because we both like women," he reasoned simply, his voice a husky growl against her ear as he bent forward to add, "_Because I_ _like_ _you_."

She hoped he wouldn't realize she was doing it consciously as she let her legs fall apart just a little further, allowing him better access to where she was becoming surprisingly anxious for his fingers to roam.

"Because I'll do anything I can to make you happy…" his teeth nipped at her earlobe, "to help you relax…" he sucked the delicate sliver of skin between his warm lips, "make you feel good all over."

_Fuck, she was seriously becoming aroused_. She shivered. This was out of hand. He wasn't her type at all. It had to be the alcohol, she reasoned.

"But… what would you get out of it?" she whispered the question, not entirely sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"I get to watch you," he rasped without hesitation as his nosed brushed against her ear. She felt the weight of his hand abandon its possession of her upper thigh as the heat of his fingers came to magically hover just above the apex of her legs over her throbbing sex… exactly where she yearned to feel them press into her.

She shut her eyes, feeling the blood and life energy drain from her extremities, as every sensation seemed to rush inward to join the now rapidly pulsing beat at her core. She wondered madly if she could orgasm without him even touching her. It had to be that wacky imprint thing, she concluded.

"Would you do that for me?" his gravelly voice drew her back from the edge and threatened to send her over it at the same time. She wanted to look down so badly, to see how close his hand and fingers were to touching her, but willed herself not to. Instead, she leaned heavily into the booth and kept her eyes shut as she panted lightly for air. She could feel the heat emanating off of his hand at her center, searing right through the fabric of her pants in waves that set her organ ever more aflutter until she was sure she would combust on the spot.

"Would you let me watch you orgasm?" His nose traced a slow line down the side of her temple to her jawline. "Hmm? If I get a hot girl to go back to the room with us, to eat you out until you convulse and come apart, will you let me watch?"

_This could not be happening!_ She was quite certain he still wasn't even touching her and yet she was teetering on explosion, the tension becoming almost painful.

She needed water. Her mouth suddenly felt too hot and dry. She licked her lips. Just when she thought she might lose herself she mourned the sudden loss of heat against her core. She felt Quil lift her hand from where it'd been clutching the edge of the bench seat and press her glass of water into it, wrapping his hot fingers over her own around the cold, wet glass. Her eyes fluttered opened as he helped her raise it to her lips and she sipped the cool liquid as Quil watched her intently. He looked concerned, a slight wrinkle forming between his brows.

"Unless…" he hesitated, seeming to consider his words carefully, "unless you're so turned off by the sight of the naked male physique it would uh…completely ruin the experience of being with a woman for you?" He looked away shyly as he stumbled over his next words. "In which case… I could… I could just… hang out in the other room on bodyguard watch while you two… um… you know…" he shrugged, "I'll do whatever you want, Alison."

His eyes looked pained as they searched the depths of her own longingly, desperate to gauge what it was she truly wanted, knowing without a doubt he would commit himself to whatever it might be and yet still daring to hope beyond hope it could be something he wanted to.

She swallowed the last of her water and pushed weakly against the glass still held in both of their hands until Quil drew it away and set it back on the table. She groaned, feeling her resolve swiftly weakening. Focusing on a light fixture on the ceiling rather than Quil she bit her lip and admitted with a heavy sigh, "I've been with guys before, Quil. I'm not opposed to the naked male body or scared of penises if that's what you're worried about." She chanced a look at him. His expression was unreadable.

"So you're bi?" he blurted; his eyes alight with renewed boyish optimism.

"Well…um… yeah," she confessed, crinkling her nose up and shrugging sheepishly. "But it _never_ works out for me with men!" she quickly inserted. "So recently I decided I'd just stick to women from now on," she reasoned breathlessly as Quil's full lips split into a devastatingly sexy grin that hit her hard below the belt. She knew her panties were seriously in jeopardy at this point.

"So I wasn't lying to you when I said I was a lesbian," she hurriedly rationalized as she felt his strong fingers wrap around her thigh again. "Because… because I'm still serious about swearing off men!" she proclaimed. "So… so I don't want you to get the wrong idea," she rambled as he leaned in until his smiling lips were inches from hers. "Just because I'm not opposed to seeing your naked organ doesn't mean I want it in me, okay?"

His eyes danced with delight and mischief. _Fucking hallelujah, she wasn't entirely anti-penis! _ _Oh, yeah… he could definitely work with this. _He nodded solemnly_. _"Duly noted, beautiful."

He thought he heard Alison whimper in her throat as he drew even closer, but then something across the room must've caught her attention as her heavy eyes suddenly shifted and widened in shocked appreciation. Quil reluctantly followed her gaze.

True to his word, not more than ten minutes after setting out on his mission, Jared was striding confidently back towards their table with what looked like a curvier, brunette version of Christina Hendricks. _Jesus, where had she been hiding all night long? _Forget that, where had she been hiding Quil's whole life? Her lazy, flirtatious smile was directed at both Quil and Alison as her eyes shamelessly assessed them with marked interest before turning back up to Jared's and sharing a knowing look. For a split second Quil thought he might have imprinted for a second time when the stunning brunette looked Alison over again and then licked her lips.

"Oh, fuck me," Alison breathed, leaning in to Quil and at the same time reaching down to nervously clutch his hand on her leg as she confided, "I think I just creamed my jeggings."

Quil inhaled deeply and nodded. "I think I believe in Spirit Warriors."

* * *

**A/N – I know, I know… I'm such a whore for breaking this into multiple chaps. The second installment, in which Quil & Alison take things to the presidential suite with their hot new friend, should be up in a matter of days. Just need to edit/pare down a bit. I started writing this Quil/Alison smut saga quite a while ago and it sort of took on a life of it's own. Thanks for reading & reviewing!**


	2. Because Spirit Warriors know Best

**A/N – Okay, okay… no more giving time estimates on updating. Seems every time I do I curse myself because something nutty will then happen in RL to suck up all of my writing time and make a big 'ole liar out of me. Sorry it's taken me so long to post and to even respond to reviews…**_**I know, there were like 10 reviews…how super lame am I**_**? Thank you so much to everyone who did review! **

**I've been away on business a lot recently and completely overwhelmed in general at work as Murphy's Law persists in bitch slapping me. I guess I've learned a bit in the past month though… fun things such as whatever can, definitely will blow up whenever a takeover strategy backfires miserably, and more importantly, to never underestimate the stupidity of your predecessors to memorialize in writing moronic statements and ill-conceived agreements that can later surface to bite you in the ass. Yeah… it's been good times. Thankfully I have Quil/Alison/Lena smut to distract me from it all. **

* * *

"Quil, she's fucking gorgeous!" Alison whisper-exclaimed as she watched Jared and the statuesque brunette slowly make their approach through the sea of swaying bodies on the dance floor.

"She is," Quil agreed, gifting the woman in question with what he hoped was his most rakish grin. Alison took notice, her eyes darting back and forth between Quil and the stunner as the dazzling hottie smirked back at him.

Alison's jaw hung open and she wondered briefly if she'd dropped acid earlier and it had somehow slipped her mind. "I totally thought Grumpy Smurf still hated me for attacking his imprint," she mused aloud as she watched Jared bend to whisper something in the goddess' ear that caused her to titter, then reach up and stroke his jaw flirtatiously, all the while her eyes still devouring Quil. "And here he is delivering me the hook-up of the century," she mumbled dazedly, still in shock.

"Oh, he totally still hates you," Quil conceded without breaking eye contact with Jared's luscious companion, "but fortunately for us Jared's inner pervert has always been stronger than his inner hater."

At that another thought occurred to Alison. "Shit, Quil, what if I'm not her type?" she almost wailed. "Oh, my god, it totally looks like she's more into you and Jared than me," she pouted. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be part of this three-way?"

Quil shouted with laughter and turned his undivided attention to the task of alleviating his adorable imprint's suddenly anxious demeanor. Snatching her up by the waist and hauling her into his lap, he declared, "Fuck's sake, beautiful, you're everyone's type! Will you quit spazzing? You're blowing the whole swinger couple swag vibe I'm trying to give off here." He growled and bit lightly against the back of her neck, scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin at the top of her spine. _It tickled._ Once he'd made that discovery she was soon giggling and squirming uncontrollably as he nipped and snarled playfully against her neck repeatedly, his fingers joining in on the torment, tickling the bare skin of her belly beneath her shirt until her stomach muscles ached and she was dizzy from thrashing about in his lap and laughing so hard.

When Quil finally relented, Alison looked up to see that Jared and his breathtaking new acquaintance had arrived and were standing right in front of their little booth table, the gorgeous vixen studying her with a slight smirk on her bee-stung lips. If possible, she was even more of a knockout up close.

"Lena," Jared announced suavely, "I'd like to introduce to you my friends, Alison and Quil." He beamed down at them. "Alison, Quil," he paused for effect, "this is Lena." He looked so excessively and absurdly pleased with himself it had the effect of shifting Alison out of her momentarily paranoid state of mind back to her more standard drunken disposition of flippancy and sarcasm.

"Jesus, Jared," she snorted, struggling to sit upright on Quil's lap, "it's not like you created her from your fucking spare rib, you just found her on the other end of the bar! Quit acting like your prick grew another six inches on the walk over here."

Jared's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing at Alison. Lena smiled broadly and thrust her hand towards Alison, quipping, "I won't complain if it did."

Alison grinned. Rather than shake hands she and Lena linked fingers and Alison drew Lena down to sit with them, shifting herself over onto one of Quil's knees in order to draw Lena down onto the other. As the two girls made themselves comfortable on his lap, intertwining hands, flirting and sizing each other up, Quil mouthed to the ceiling over their heads, "_Thank you_,_ Spirit Warriors!_"

Jared cleared his throat just loudly enough for Quil's wolf ears to catch over the excitement of their surroundings. There was no mistaking the pure gratitude reflected in Quil's eyes as they met Jared's pointed look of irritation, mouthing, "And I fucking love you, man!"

Jared rolled his eyes, but seemed to appreciate the sentiment, nonetheless, mumbling, "Whatever… you fucking _owe me _big time," at a volume meant for supernatural ears only. "Just remember if Sam was your chaperone this trip you and Alison would've been back in separate rooms at the hotel by now, surfing through 20 channels of shitty _Bachelorette_ re-runs on cable television."

"Dude…_anytime_ you and Mags need a hottie for a three-way hook-up, I'm your guy," Quil avowed, mumbling furtively at supernatural decibel. "Just let me know when and where and I'm all over arranging that hook-up for you, bro."

"Ha!" Jared crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head and pouting, "Yeah, well, I think Maggie and I are a long way off from three-way sex at this point." He turned his scowl on Alison as she giggled and chatted away with Lena, completely oblivious to Jared's ire and their dialogue. "How 'bout you just keep your little wrecking ball of an imprint away from mine for starters?" He ran a restless hand through his shock of dark, cropped hair. "Fuck, I'm so wound up I feel like I'm gonna kill the next person who leaves so much as a mark on Maggie's skin."

"Understood!" Quil agreed without hesitation, while quietly thinking Jared was completely overreacting. _Sheesh, she'd only been punched in the face twice in the last week or so!_ But as Jared was more or less in charge of their little Seattle expedition, not to mention responsible for instigating the imminent girl on girl action likely to break out across his lap at any moment, Quil had the good sense to ingratiate himself as much as possible to his pack superior. "And I promise you, Alison feels really, _really_ terrible about the whole thing with Maggie, Jared. I swear it'll _never_ happen again."

Jared waved a dismissive hand. "Right…right. Listen, we gotta move this party back to the hotel. I'm gonna go settle up and find Jacob." He rubbed his tired eyes. "I dunno what the fuck's up with that kid, but I swear, mood I'm in, if I find him huddled in a corner blubbering 'bout Bella again…" he shook his head and headed to the bar.

* * *

They were French kissing once they'd reached the hotel lobby. By the time they were riding the elevator Alison's left hand was hopelessly ensnared in the strap of Lena's lacy taupe bra while her other free hand explored and massaged Lena's impossibly enormous bosoms, arguing between kisses, "Mm…gawd… for real, Lena, I'm pretty sure just _one_ of your tits is equal in size if not _bigger_ than my entire head!" Their giggles of silly, girlish delight reverberated through the elevator shaft as Alison drunkenly revealed, "I'm so jealous and turned on at the same time!"

"Well, I'd trade my tits for your face in a minute," Lena quipped.

"_Awe!_" Alison moaned. "That's so sweet…and _nuts_…'cause you're a fucking goddess!" Their tongues resumed exploration of each other's mouths, seemingly oblivious to the other occupants in the elevator.

As her fingers diligently rolled the nipples topping Alison's much smaller mounds, Lena's pelvis circled seductively against Alison's. She pressed against her, pushing Alison's tiny body backward until she was sandwiched against Quil's front, the top of Alison's little jegging-clad ass mashed into his jean-clad groin. Lena murmured, "Mm…if your pussy tastes anywhere near as great as your mouth does I have a feeling my lips are gonna be attached to your clit all night long."

At that Jared groaned and thumped the back of his head repeatedly against the wall of the increasingly claustrophobic elevator, attempting for the third time to shift the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans to a less painful position. Jake, who'd been rocking nervously back and forth on his heels, began loudly whistling the theme song to Star Trek as he studied the carpeted elevator floor, endeavoring in vain with his hand to shield his supernatural olfactory from the scent of arousal suffusing the enclosed small space. Quil appeared to be meditating feverishly as he endured the painful pleasure of his imprint's hiney rubbing against his dangerously hard erection.

By some miracle they all made it back to the hotel suite and their respective adjoining rooms without anyone phasing or ripping the seam of their crotch. Alison immediately retreated to the bathroom to "freshen up"…which in the short time Quil had known her he'd come to learn meant thoroughly disinfecting herself from head to toe after she'd ventured into a public place for any length of time. This afforded Quil and Lena the chance to get acquainted one on one.

As it turned out Lena was anything if not direct. Within seconds of Alison disappearing to the master bathroom Lena's delectable breasts had somehow found their way into Quil's more than willing paws as she practically humped his muscled thigh. Seemed Lena was also a woman clear about what she wanted and not shy about spelling it out. They soon reached an agreement on a three-way involving Quil's cock inside of her as she ate Alison out. She only wanted reassurance from Quil that his equipment was big enough to do the job right. Apparently she was fresh off a bad break-up and it sounded to Quil like the ex's plug had never fit her outlet quite right.

"So…mmm…gorgeous?" Quil managed to ask over the bubble gum tongue in his mouth. "You _do_ know your way around eating out a pussy, don't you?" He felt somewhat dickish for asking, but as long as she was insisting on checking his meat out as a prerequisite, he felt entitled to a little due diligence of his own.

Just because she'd done it before and possessed the natural advantage by virtue of having one of her own, didn't necessarily guarantee she was good at tonguing a clit. And Quil had a feeling women would provide way more honest, constructive feedback to other women licking their twat than they ever would to a man. So unlike some poor dude who might go decades tracing 8's and randomly jabbing with his tongue, never knowing whether he was missing the mark entirely, Quil suspected Lena probably had a pretty decent idea of how well she stacked up against her tongue fucking competition. Hopefully, she'd also be willing to admit it. If it wasn't her strong suit they could always bring Alison's vibrator into the action.

Lena pulled away slightly, her swollen lips pouting in contemplation as her eyes searched the ceiling a moment for the answer. "Hmm…well, I'm not gonna lie, _Penpal_…I've definitely had more experience swallowing cock than I have licking vag," she admitted candidly, her big blue eyes reflecting such innocence and sweetness in stark contrast to the lewdness of her words. Quil couldn't help but grin at her use of Alison's newest adorable nickname for him— one he'd overheard her invent back at the club in an attempt to define who he was in relationship to her when Lena inquired whether he was her boyfriend.

Lena's fingers traced down his abdominal muscles, exploring every hard ridge and indentation until they reached the waistband of his jeans. "All the more reason I should practice on your girlfriend," she reasoned breathily as she undid his button and fly, "don't you think?" Her lips brushed his again, her tongue flicking out to request reentry as her hands slid down the inside front of his pants, diving straight for the goods.

"_Yesssss!_" she hissed as her long fingers closed around his semi-erect organ. "It's been _so_ long overdue my turn to win penis jackpot," she chuckled joyously, smiling through excited, wide eyes like a kid winning a prize at carnival.

Quil wasn't sure what to think about being so clearly objectified, much less how he should feel about a female who wasn't his imprint stroking his cock. Said cock didn't seem to harbor any prejudice though against the non-imprinted fingers connected to the non-imprinted knockout pressing eagerly against him, and his dick swelled exponentially in Lena's hand within a matter of seconds.

He forced himself to pull away before things got out of hand…or before something exploded in someone's hand, rather. Excusing himself with the parting suggestion that Lena "freshen up" in the guest powder room off the main room and then make herself comfortable in the master bedroom, he went to go check on Alison. She'd been holed up in the bathroom for too long in Quil's estimation, and he was starting to worry.

As he approached the closed door to the suite's master bathroom, he was troubled to notice the smell of anxiety hung in the air stronger than the overpowering scent of cannabis threatening to knock him over. He rapped tentatively then entered upon hearing Alison's softly spoken invitation.

Any surprised appreciation he might've normally expressed upon entering the absurdly large, opulent master bathroom that looked to be the size of his whole bedroom back in La Push instantly died on his lips as he took in the shock of seeing Alison's practically naked form sitting cross-legged atop the closed toilet seat smoking a fat joint.

Somewhere in the "freshening up" process she'd shed all but her black lace bra and cheeky panties. With her face freshly scrubbed and her shoulder length hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she looked undeniably edible. Forcing his gaze from the overwhelmingly enticing expanse of naked flesh now exposed to his view, Quil was disturbed to realize her fingers shook as she raised the hand-rolled smoke to her full pink lips. She appeared desperately troubled by something as she smiled shakily at him.

_Shit_. She'd been drinking and here he was pushing her into a threesome he'd gotten Jared to arrange for them like some kind of pack pimp. Because of him she was so anxious she was getting stoned in the bathroom. _Christ, he was a terrible imprinter-protector-bodyguard-future chiropractor!_

"You don't have to do this, beautiful." The words rushed out of him as he shut the door softly behind him. "I'll get rid of Lena. I'll be super polite about it, too," he assured, "you don't have to feel badly. This is all my fault."

"What? No, no, don't! It's not that!" she protested vehemently. "I mean, I'm a _little _nervous. But only because I've never had a three-way before," she confided shyly. "_Actually_…come to think of it… I've never even had a one night stand before," she mused out loud as the fact seemed to dawn on her.

His guilt tripled; then quadrupled when despite his concern for his imprint he found himself unable to stop stealing peeks at her scantily lace-clad crotch. He moved closer, relishing her clean, sweet scent as he half sat, half leaned against the vanity countertop facing her. "Really, Alison, you don't have to-"

"No, I _want_ to, Penpal!" she insisted with a little laugh. "I'm just…having a weird moment." After setting the joint to rest on a _Hello Kitty_ ash receptacle, she rose to her feet. Quil suppressed a feral compulsion to lick the length of her thin, but well-formed, athletic legs.

"But it's not about Lena. I'm just…" she shrugged, moving into the space between his spread thighs where he was perched on the countertop. "Do you ever feel like…" as she paused for words a second time he drew her close against him, wrapping his thick, corded arms around her back and waist. It required all of his willpower to keep his hands still and not let them roam all over her naked skin like they itched to, "…like you can feel icy fingers of death closing over your heart?" An involuntary shiver ran down her spine and she snuggled closer into his warmth, looking expectantly up at him for his response.

He frowned. "No," he answered simply after an uncomfortable silence, his deep voice echoing against the walls of the bathroom. Now _he_ felt anxious. "What do you mean, beautiful?" he asked hesitantly, leaning in to kiss the top of her forehead. He allowed his large hand to slip around her waist and in between them, bringing it up to rest over her racing heart. They both felt her heartbeat calm beneath the silent command of his warm palm.

Alison shut her eyes. Not for the first time she wondered how he managed to instantly accomplish with his hand more than marijuana or any other drug she'd tried over the years had been capable of. She sighed, turning her cheek to rest against his chest and allowing her body to melt into his. "Oh, that feels good, Quil," she purred, wrapping her arms around his solid form to return the embrace. "How do you do that?"

"It's nothing," he mumbled absently. "Tell me about the icy fingers?" he prompted.

"It feels better now…with your hand there," came her breathy, candid reply. "Like you're blocking the cold fingers from squeezing the life from my heart with your warm ones." Her arms gave his hard midsection a shy squeeze. "But it won't last," she conceded sadly, "it always comes back. I've felt it for most of my life. Ever since…well…I just feel like it's getting stronger lately. I feel like…like that hand of death is surely coming for me this time."

She drew away and gazed up at him warily. Beyond the surface level embarrassment, a wild, heart-stopping raw fear was evident in her expression, making her look so vulnerable, much younger but conversely wiser than her years to Quil. His eyes studied hers with an odd intensity that made her blush. She found herself incapable of deciphering the emotions behind those chocolate irises and felt foolish for saying so much. Her big bloodshot brown eyes brimmed with tears for an instant before she blinked them away and giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Forget it…um…I'm…I'm just stoned is all."

She swallowed hard as Quil's scowl deepened, black storms swirling in the depths of his irises. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She wished she wasn't quite so stoned.

_She suddenly wished he'd take his clothes off_.

"Um…maybe you should get undressed?" she suggested softly. "Lena's been waiting for us and…"

His hands left her body and his polo shirt was whipped over his head seconds later. _Shit_. He really did have a nice chest for a man. She'd noticed it the first day she'd met him, when he'd burst onto the crazy scene in Kim's house just as Embry was about to kill her. It was a bit thicker, more brawny than she normally preferred, but a really nice chest nonetheless. If voluptuous women and lanky, bookish Jewish guys hadn't been more her thing, she might've even been attracted to Quil. As it was, he just wasn't her type at all. Although his skin truly _was_ such a beautiful caramel color, she conceded. It looked like it would even taste good on her tongue. She reasoned she likely had a case of the munchies coming on.

"You're staring again." His throaty whisper made her jump as his deep baritone resonated through the tiled bathroom. She looked up to find him staring intently back at her, not even a trace of teasing in his expression. A heated blush swiftly swept over her entire body. She was sure she was too young to be having a hot flash. She heard the telltale sign of his zipper coming undone and unconsciously took a step back, guessing she looked as red as a tomato at this point.

She bit her lip as he pushed off the vanity and stood up to his full height, drawing his jeans down to the floor and gracefully stepping out of them. She felt oddly mesmerized by the fluid movement of his muscular physique as he picked them up and folded them neatly before tossing them over onto the shelving next to the enormous glass shower. With a flick of his wrist his folded polo shirt was tossed to the shelf as well. She was beginning to feel lightheaded. He crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his head to the side, blessing her with a wide, playful grin as he delighted in her increasingly flustered demeanor.

"Y-you…y-y-you're not wearing any briefs," she stuttered lamely.

He threw his head back and laughed. It had such a rich, beautiful sound she forgot how completely awkward she felt and began chuckling feebly along with him, all the while keeping her eyes trained above his pecks. _Objects viewed in one's periphery line of vision had the tendency to look significantly larger than they actually were, right?_

"Geez, if I'd known you'd have this reaction I would've dropped my drawers days ago," Quil teased. "So listen, I should let you know, Lena and I discussed a few things." His tone had turned serious so Alison made every attempt to stop obsessively focusing on the object in her periphery. "She… well, she wants me to fuck her while she goes down on you," he came right out with it. "You cool with that?" It felt pretty odd asking his imprint if she was okay with him fucking another woman right in front of her, but it was best to get it all sorted out beforehand, right?

"Oh." It was the only syllable she could manage at first. "Sure." She forced another and smiled tightly.

Quil's expression was dubious. "_Positive_? You won't be jealous or anything if I get to fuck her and you don't?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

Quil studied her as the tensest silence they'd endured yet stretched out between them. "You sure you won't be jealous I'm not fucking _you_?" Quil finally inquired quietly but clearly.

Her eyes widened. "_NO!_" she protested. "Oh, my god, not at all, Quil!" She giggled anxiously. "No way! I mean… _wow_… no… I mean… _c'mon!_ I told you before I wasn't going to sleep with you, remember?" She continued to giggle uncomfortably as she proceeded to ramble. "You're… um…really sweet… for asking though." She cleared her throat and fiddled with her ponytail as she wondered why he simply kept grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, rather than looking disappointed like he should have by her intended rejection? _She really shouldn't have smoked so much. _

"Cool," he concluded the discussion with a curt nod, still cheesing. She was suddenly engrossed in playing with her ponytail as he added, "Just let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable, 'kay? Or if you want me to leave you two alone at any point?"

"Mm-hmm," she squeaked, "'course."

She couldn't help but be unnerved by the fact he kept grinning at her as if he was completely enchanted by every stupid word vomited from her mouth.

He gazed adoringly down at her as he stated, "I think you're most definitely my favorite imprint."

"_Ha!_ Well, you're on your way to becoming my _second_ favorite bodyguard, I think," she quipped, jumping at the opportunity to try and alter the mood unfolding between them by injecting some humor. Unfortunately, her tendency towards darker humor had been enhanced by the marijuana and the creepy sense of foreboding she'd been feeling off and on all night, so it didn't occur to her how Quil might react to what she'd carelessly commenced to jokingly reveal.

"Awe, that hurts, beautiful," he pouted, reaching out to tug playfully on the ponytail she'd been twirling through her fingers. The action brought his very naked, very warm body that much closer to hers. "Only your second favorite bodyguard, huh? What can I do to become number one?"

His close proximity caused her pulse to quicken and her wit to slow. "Yeah… _sorry_, but I'm afraid the number one spot is permanently taken… so second place is as good as it can ever get for you." She giggled breathlessly as he scowled and then growled in mock anger. "And really, that's saying something because Frankie still hooks me up with weapons everywhere I travel… even though he's long been retired."

Quil's scowl turned into a genuine frown. "_What?_ What are you talking about?"

"Frankie's been my second favorite bodyguard for years. We went to Europe together loads of times," she imparted recklessly without even thinking. Quil took a step closer, cocking one eyebrow. "Now he's retired but he still arranges for me to have weapons to protect myself through various security contacts and old bodyguard buddies of his everywhere I travel. Isn't that cool?" Quil appeared increasingly confused and concerned, she belatedly realized. She tried to smile reassuringly, but he didn't smile back. _Shit._ _This had been a truly stupid topic of conversation to start up_. "Uh…anyway… that's... that's how I… I had the taser gun…" she trailed off, deciding she'd already said more than too much.

It seemed to Alison Quil's deep brown eyes were suddenly lightening, taking on an orange hue. "Go on," he prompted. He was standing directly in front of her now. Too close considering the unfortunate change in his mood, not to mention his naked appendage she'd been trying to avoid focusing on. "Why did you need bodyguards, Alison? Who's number one?" he demanded in a voice that allowed for no argument.

"Um… _well_…" she winced sheepishly, "it's sort of a long story, Quil. Lena's waiting-"

"Tell me!" he hissed. His eyes were glowing yellow now.

_Oh, fuck… this wasn't good_.

"Um…so I may have been kidnapped and held for ransom a few times here and there over the years." She shrugged, giggling nervously in a pathetic last attempt to downplay the severity of it. Within her family they'd all come to make jokes about it over time, as a means of dealing, she supposed. She and Bennett were often particularly inappropriate about the ways they humorously retold and referred to her multiple kidnappings and abductors. But they had never spoken or joked about it outside of the immediate family.

Quil was beginning to vibrate. Alison deduced it wasn't a happy vibration. He wasn't saying anything, so she rambled on in response to his second question.

"And Emanuel will always be my number one favorite bodyguard, no matter what. Even… even though I didn't really know him very long and he was always pretty grumpy with me. Because… well because…" she swallowed as Quil nodded ominously, signaling for her to continue, "because it's just not possible for anyone else to ever best the bodyguard who got… err… _killed_… protecting me." She whispered the last part as softly as she could. She knew he'd still heard.

She wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or more concerned when Quil's feral yellow eyes suddenly squeezed shut. Alison made a mental note to be sure she and Bennett never joked about any of her past abduction or stalking episodes in front of Quil. Given he was so goofy and easygoing, she felt an undeniable measure of disappointment at the notion Quil might never be able to laugh with them at the twistedly humorous anecdotes and side stories she and Bennett concocted about her kidnappings. It made her feel strangely… _judged_.

_Perhaps she and Bennett were just sick_. It really wasn't funny. She knew that. Just as she knew she would forever feel guilty for Emanuel's death. But she had to go on living. Perhaps Quil didn't yet realize how life's most horrific tragedies could sometimes over time provide the greatest wellsprings for comedic, cathartic relief.

"Quil, it was all a really, _really_ long time ago!" she threw the words out desperately. _It was sort of the truth_. "I told you I'd been stalked by weirdos and psychos my whole life, remember?" she kidded like a moron. She'd always been good at burying herself. "I think… I think that's why maybe… I have some anxiety issues… y'know?"

He began audibly breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. _Crap_. She knew she had to distract him somehow. It was just too nice of a bathroom for him to phase and destroy it. So she did the first thing she could think of. She tore her bra off, grabbed his trembling right hand and pressed it over her naked left breast. His eyes shot open. They were still glowing. For a mad second she feared she'd made the situation worse as a low growl rumbled up through his chest. But she'd gone too far to backpedal now.

"It really helps…" her voice was barely a whisper, "to soothe my anxiety… when you… do that thing with your hand over my heart." She paused, forcing herself not to shrink away from his glowing eyes smoldering right through her. "Could you…? Could you try doing it now? _Please?_ I…I'm feeling just a little anxious…"

_Well if that wasn't an understatement_. They could both feel her heart galloping beneath Quil's palm. Slowly his eyes traveled down from her face, over the skin of her neck and collarbone to the flesh of her exposed breasts.

She'd figured out he was a boob man. Unfortunately for him, she didn't have a whole lot to offer in that department. Which only increased the irony in her mind of the fact he'd imprinted on a flat chested girl like her rather than a busty bombshell like Lena.

"I'm an 'A' cup," she supplied unnecessarily. He was just staring at them, his hand held perfectly still over her left breast, exactly as she'd placed it. "They're super small," she added. "Honestly, sometimes I'm not sure why I even bother to wear a bra," she tittered shrilly. "Silly, right?"

If she was honest, she'd found herself irrationally more nervous and embarrassed about Quil seeing her naked breasts than she'd been apprehensive over the prospect of him watching her orgasm at Lena's tongue. Although she couldn't imagine why she should care either way if he found her breasts lacking or disappointing. It wasn't like she wanted him to be attracted to her. _Not really_. Likely it only stemmed from her vanity and ego.

She was on the verge of panicking when she felt his thumb brush lightly over her nipple. Then it brushed back again. _And again_. It was such a small, subtle stroking movement she barely felt it, and yet she felt it _everywhere_. Both of her nipples puckered to life. "Oh, Lordy…" she gasped as the rapid beat of her heart was eclipsed by the pulse thrumming to life between her legs where slick moisture was beginning to gather so quickly she felt she was liable to dehydrate within minutes if this kept up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but forgot whatever it was she'd intended as his other hand settled around her ribcage and drew her up against him. His muscled shoulder blocked her line of vision as his head bent to her ear.

"They're fucking perfect," he swore. There was no question what he referred to as both of his hands began stroking and massaging her chest, rolling her taut nipples between his fingers, bringing her whole body screaming to life in the process.

She was moaning almost continuously, tilting her chest up to meet his exploring hands whose strokes were becoming just the right amount of rough mixed with gentle. She pressed her pelvis into him, searching for some friction to ease her tormented little nub practically demanding satisfaction. _Blasted clitoris of hers had always been such a shameless little tart._ With the right hands and a simple three-word compliment that mini hussy between her thighs was completely sold, overly eager to lie down and spread 'em.

His hot breath tickled her neck_. Fuck_, s_he wanted him to kiss her!_

She wanted him to rip her undies off and drill her into the wall with that scary hard power tool of his that was now pushing against her lower belly, causing her to gasp aloud and further soak her ruined panties.

She knew he would do it if she asked him to. And she felt certain he was completely capable of fucking her splendidly senseless. _Hell, the way her slutty clit was reacting, she might even ask his wolf to join in to make it an even numbered foursome with Lena_.

Instantly she began laughing hysterically at the absurd visual of them imparting their sacred Quileute tribal legends to Lena for the sake of bringing Quil's golden-eyed wolf in on the action. She wasn't sure how Lena might take to the whole concept of beastiality though.

_Oh, shit_. She was chuckling embarrassingly now like some inexperienced stoner.

Quil drew away from her suddenly, dropping his hands to his sides and putting far too much empty air between their flushed bodies for her liking. She coughed and choked as the last bubbling stoner laughter caught and died in her dry throat.

Quil's face was turned toward the bathroom door. When he looked back to her his irises were a deep, soothing, and very human, brown. "Lena's found your vibrator," he announced matter-of-factly. "We should get out there before you miss out on all the fun."

She nodded in agreement and darted for the door, beyond embarrassed about what had just happened; rationalizing it had been necessary in order to distract him from phasing, telling herself it had played out exactly as she'd intended it.

As her hand touched the doorknob, Quil came up behind her, pulling her somewhat roughly against his front as he banded an arm around her waist. The opposite forearm pressed diagonally across her chest, his hand reaching up to grip her shoulder and haul her naked back against his solid, smooth chest. For a moment Alison knew panic and slight claustrophobia as his arm muscles flexed and his warm body pushed hers forward, trapping her between himself and the door.

But then he nuzzled her neck reassuringly. His lips pressed kisses from the tip of her shoulder to her cheek and his hand at the front of her shoulder brushed down over her breast to find it's resting place against her heart again. She felt heated all over. Her breathing evened out. She let her eyes close and focused on the warmth building in her belly, the fire undeniably licking to an inferno between her thighs as he held her in this proprietary embrace, his lips and hands possessing her skin as if they had every right to, as if she'd be out of line to dare say otherwise.

"Anything coming for you has to go through me now." He'd growled the words so softly she questioned at first whether she'd actually heard or imagined them. She wasn't sure she'd even been meant to hear. The tone in which he'd spoken was so aggressive and venomous it was in stark contrast to the comforting way he was holding her now. _Perhaps he'd intended to reassure himself?_ Then his arms contracted around her so tightly she was momentarily at a loss for breath.

"Quil," she gasped, her nails digging into the bicep attached to his arm that seemed to be constricting her lung capacity.

"_Mine_," he growled hotly against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, refusing to relinquish or loosen his grip. Again his tone seemed to challenge her right to deny his, while at the same time even her stoned mind recognized she didn't believe Quil would ever hurt her, ever take anything from her she didn't willingly give. She inhaled deeply as the realization struck her that she still _could_ breathe normally; that he wasn't holding her too tightly after all… that she was fine with being held this closely to him… that truer to fact was… _she liked it_.

_She welcomed it_. Somehow he was crowding her person without crowding her, invading her space without it feeling invasive, overwhelming her emotions without overwhelming her. She must truly be wasted, she concluded.

_Wasted and all kinds of crazy, frantically horny_ that she'd just let a huge naked man who was half canine squeeze her and growl some freakishly possessive monosyllable like a damn Neanderthal and she wasn't even reaching for her _Hello Kitty_ tranquilizer gun!

They emerged from the bathroom just in time to find the naked goddess Lena spread out on her back on the king-sized bed, writhing in orgasm as she worked Alison's favorite vibrator between her thighs.

To Alison it seemed as if the moon and stars had magically aligned to create this most sacred, beautifully sensual moment in time that she was blessed among all other mortals to bear witness to. To Quil it felt as if his dick had grown so hard and heavy he was now in possession of a third leg. And if he didn't get around to pounding out the biggest erection of his life soon he was going to seriously fucking lose it.

With that in mind he took Alison by the hand and drew her over to the bed, nudging her until she took the hint and crawled up onto the mattress and over to Lena. He was close to blowing the whole deal watching her cute ass in her little cheeky lace underwear sway side to side in the air as she crawled shyly overtop of Lena, pausing just a moment to deliver some sort of polite, post-coital pleasantry that Quil's brain found completely unnecessary to register and chose to ignore in favor of focusing on the action of Alison's tongue as it dipped and disappeared between Lena's milky thighs to lick up the fresh evidence of her orgasm.

For one epiphanous moment everything in the world made perfect sense to Quil Ateara V. The meaning of his life became clear and he finally understood why his wacky great grandfather ROQ had dedicated himself to the study and teaching of their sacred Legends for all of these years. _Those holy fucking Spirit Warriors were goddamn geniuses!_ And he knew, as surely as he knew his third leg had just done the impossible and swelled another half inch bigger, that he would never be able to doubt the wisdom of those crazy dead dudes ever again.

* * *

**A/N – I swear to the Spirit Warriors, **_**EVERYONE**_** gets to come in the next installment, in which Quil gives pointers on licking twat, a team effort brings Alison to orgasm, Lena enjoys the penis jackpot she's got coming to her, and Quil's third leg finally gets its own release!**

**I seriously just haven't had a solid, uninterrupted minute to sit down and edit in the last two weeks until this afternoon, and this is all I could get through. I'm also anxious to get the next WW chapter, **_**Catching Reverb**_**, finished. It's quite possibly my favorite chapter yet. Thanks for reading & reviewing! Have a fantastic week. ;) **


	3. Because the End Game was on!

**A/N – Thank you for your patience and for all of your thoughtful reviews. A big happy belated Mother's Day to all of the mommies out there! **

**Here it is, the final installment in my 42-page Alison/Quil saga. _(Don't even know how that happened!)_ For those of you not on JBNP to view the character banners made by my fabulous smut homie, WestcoastAngel, I should mention we've recast Quil Ateara V using Japanese-Brazilian male model, Akihiro Sato. No offense to the Tyson Houseman fans out there, but WestcoastAngel and I just couldn't picture that little boy having sex period, let alone engaging in a hot three-way with a Christina Hendricks look-alike. For Alison Claire Young, we used actress Shannyn Sossamon, because for whatever reason I've just always pictured her for Alison. **

**LEMON ALERT! This chapter is 90% fluff and gratuitous sex. However, be advised the other 10% happens to include some very significant plot development which has yet to be revealed in the main story, The Wrong Wolf. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Quil was relieved at how quickly Alison came to be at ease with Lena. In fact, she seemed to forget his presence altogether in the room, which admittedly chafed his ego somewhat, but he was happier to see her enjoying herself and to sense the overwhelming stress which had emanated off of her in the bathroom readily dissipate.

He watched with rapt interest as Alison transitioned from licking Lena's labia to licking Lena's lips, letting the vibrator replace her tongue as she deftly worked the softly humming device between Lena's spread limbs. Every one of his supernaturally enhanced, canine senses was tuned nearly exclusively to the erotic sights, sounds, and smells assailing him now, displayed vividly before him for his eternally grateful teenage sensibilities to savor.

It was as if Quil had somehow landed a role in the porno of his wet dreams and he was presently just waiting with bated breath in the wings for his cue to enter the scene. He caught every moan, every increase in heart rate, every shuddering breath emitted from the gorgeous women entangled on the king-sized bed. Perhaps due to this singular absorption with all elements of their sexual activity it grated on his nerves that much more harshly when the beautiful symphony of sighs and moans became interspersed with the grumbled complaints of Jacob and Jared through the wall from their adjoining rooms.

Lena and Alison remained oblivious to the embittered griping of their unwilling supernatural audience, Lena's moans rising exponentially in volume as she approached her second orgasm, causing Jacob to groan and whine something about this not being what the Spirits had in mind with imprinting.

Quil coughed out a "_shut the fuck up!_" meant for wolf ears only, to which Jared and Jacob threw back colorful expletives that spoke volumes as to the level of their own sexual frustrations. The girls on the bed caught Quil's cough only, and it had the opportune side effect of re-introducing Quil's presence back into their lust-focused attention. Lena babbled something or other to him amid her shrieks of ecstasy, motioning anxiously for him to join them on the bed while Alison sucked on her nipples and ravished her clitoris with her favored pink _Hello Kitty _vibrator. _It was the blessed cue Quil and his painful erection had been waiting for. _

As he moved to join Alison and Lena atop the mattress, he was delighted when after a bit more bitching and complaining, he overheard his pack mates make the constructive decision to head downstairs and patrol around the city in search of greasy late night grub.

Quil ran his palm gently up Alison's back where her bent form was hovered over Lena's, his fingertips tracing her delicate spine, alerting her to his new proximity as Lena's fingers hooked around the back of his neck, drawing his lips down to meet hers in a smoldering kiss. Alison's breath hitched and her spine stiffened momentarily in surprise before relaxing again under the subtle caress of Quil's large, warm hand.

Lena came undone as Quil's tongue stroked deeply inside of her hot mouth, his hand squeezing and massaging one of her enormous, perfectly exquisite breasts while Alison's mouth lavished attention on it's engorged twin. The little pink vibrator did it's part as well as Alison applied gentle pressure directly to Lena's glistening sweet spot using the kitty face and angled, plastic bow atop _Hello Kitty's_ ear. _Quil made a mental note to ask Alison later just what the fuck was up with all the Hello Kitty paraphernalia_.

Alison found herself distracted from the magical moment of Lena's very vocal climax as looking up she became engrossed in the way Quil was kissing her, how he was sucking and nibbling on Lena's pouty lower lip, the way his tongue stroked sensuously into her mouth, absorbing her screams and throaty groans of pleasure. When Lena's body finally ceased writhing, Quil's mouth appeared to reluctantly release hers. His head lifted slightly and as his dark eyes met Lena's he smiled down at her with such a sexy, lopsided grin it made Alison blush, caused her stomach to flip over and sent her fluttering insides into what she could only describe as a completely irrational state of arousal.

Alison felt his hot hand absently rub soothing circles between her shoulder blades even while his eyes remained trained on Lena's, his lips lowering to brush sweetly again and again over the bombshell brunette's. Those same full lips trailed down to her jawline, charting a path to her ear where he whispered something to Lena that Alison's hearing wasn't sharp enough to catch. Her instinctive suspicion Quil had spoken something about her was confirmed when both of their heads turned simultaneously in her direction, sporting virtually matching smirks.

Quil felt Alison's heart rate kick up beneath his palm on her back and he moved quickly to pull her down between he and Lena on the bed before she had time to process and overthink things. Lena was kissing her before she could protest and Alison found herself positioned on her side, sandwiched securely in between the two of them, Lena pressed to her front and Quil to her back.

She was soon lost amid a barrage of sensation as Lena's slim fingers stroked lightly against her slit atop Alison's lacy drawers and her nails scraped gently over her nipples. Quil's hands went to work massaging Alison's shoulders and back. He pressed kisses to the base of her neck, murmuring something she didn't understand but recognized as spoken in Quileute from the little phrases her father had taught her over the years. His hands roamed sensuously over her skin, massaging the length of her back down to the top of her lacy panties, around and up to her hip where he rubbed smooth circles over her hipbone and outer thigh.

He didn't attempt to touch her sexually though. His fingers never dipped low enough to stroke between either the cleft at the front of her legs or at the rear. Those gentle, exploring digits never once attempted to slip inside her undies. His hands never wandered to the front of her upper body to grope her breasts as they'd so delightfully done in the bathroom. No, he let Lena's fingers claim, explore and arouse those erogenous zones while his own focused on reassuring and calming her, employing a decidedly chaste, therapeutic touch.

The result of their combined attentions had her relaxed and aroused at once and contemplating how she should announce her readiness for more. She'd managed to disengage her mouth from Lena's tongue long enough to utter the word "_Um_…" when she was abruptly flipped and repositioned on her back so that her head rested further up on the mattress and her body lay diagonally across the large bed.

Her field of vision was immediately obscured by Quil's face hovering mere centimeters from hers. _He was finally going to kiss her now. _Just as her excitement over the prospect set her heart frantically racing and turned her insides to gelatinous goo, that curiously sexy Penpal of hers shifted his weight higher and pressed a tender kiss _to her fucking forehead!_

She wasn't certain, but she suspected she had actually whined her disappointment aloud because he paused just as he was drawing away from her and followed up the simple kiss with slow, sweeping brushes of his warm full lips across her eyebrows and eyelids. He cupped her face in his hands, his large fingers splaying from her jawline to her temple on either side of her face, holding it gently motionless while his lips continued to brush a lazy trail of soft kisses down the bridge of her nose and back up to her hairline.

It defied reason for such innocent kisses to have any profound effect on her, and yet she was struggling to breathe and feeling dangerously close to tears by the time he bestowed a final kiss to the tip of her nose and his fingers released her. _She didn't even want to contemplate what that was all about. _So she kept her eyes closed, mourning the loss of his body's heat warming hers as it pulled away. Fortunately Lena's warm hands were already drifting up and down Alison's legs, restoring some of the warmth she'd lost as Lena hooked her fingers into the top of Alison's cheeky lace panties and proceeded to remove them.

Quil had a perfect view of Alison's delicate pink folds already glistening with arousal as Lena drew Alison's black lace underwear down her slim thighs, past her knees until they were easily pulled from Alison's ankles and forgotten onto the floor.

Alison jerked slightly in surprise when Lena's slim fingers first found and began to investigate her naked, slick center. A woman's touch was usually softer than a man's. Not necessarily gentler, or even more careful, but typically more exploratory than goal-oriented in Alison's estimation. She found that Lena's weren't shy, they moved only slightly too fast for her present level of arousal, but not so overly aggressive that they were a turn off. All in all Lena had a nice touch. With her eyes still closed Alison focused on Lena's stroking fingers, trying not to imagine what Quil's might be doing at the same time to cause Lena to moan and sigh the way she was now beginning to.

"Go lighter on the pressure, gorgeous," Quil's deep voice advised in a whisper from behind Lena, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. "Easy now…nice and slow, okay?"

Alison's brow furrowed. Was he actually giving instruction to Lena on how to touch_ her? _Or was Lena somehow stroking him at the same time?No, Lena only had two hands, and her second one was busy already massaging Alison's breasts_. _

Lena hummed as Quil's finger demonstrated on her the pressure, movement and pacing he wanted duplicated on Alison. She rolled her pelvis against his hand, then angled her hips up and pressed them back. After her two orgasms, she was already more than wet and ready to go. Quil could smell it, but he kept his focus on Alison. "She needs it really light and gentle to start."

_How the heck did he know that?_ Alison's forehead creased even more and she peeked one eye open slightly, daring a look up at Quil as he continued to multi-task, monitoring Lena's progress on her as Lena's tongue entered the action, issuing instruction while fondling Lena's slit at the same time. _Fuck! He totally must've read volumes on eating twat… exactly as she'd suspected. _

"Lick around, not directly over…right…slowly…_slowly! _See right there, sweetheart… my little baby's only partially exposed."

Both Alison's eyes popped open and she giggled nervously before she could suppress it. "Did you just… refer to my clitoris… as..._your little baby_?"

It was so cute…endearing, really. She was so used to just calling it her _little slut_.

Quil chuckled then chided gently, "Would you keep quiet and just relax, already?"

She dutifully shut her eyes but continued to giggle sporadically in spite of her best efforts.

After a moment she felt the bed dip next to her and Quil's heat all along her side. Her knee jerked reflexively when his warm, rough knuckles brushed lightly against it and continued to trail up along the inside of her thigh towards her center. Just as her eyes flew open she felt his hot breath in her ear. "No more giggling." There was no humor in his decree, and none to be found in the manner in which his teeth closed over her earlobe to punctuate said edict.

She was still pondering how she felt about this new tone he'd just taken, as well as how he could make her gush from just a little ear nibble, when his knuckles left her inner thigh and she felt his warm hand splay across her stomach. Her abdominal muscles jumped in response. _Fuck, now she was acting like a nervous virgin as well as a novice stoner. _

"This okay?" he rasped in her ear as his fingers began to stroke against her stomach. She nodded, feeling like a total ass when a blush heated her exposed skin. "Just tell me when to back off, beautiful," his bedroom baritone murmured reassuringly against her neck, causing her insides to flutter and melt against Lena's tongue. And then right on cue, Quil issued a quiet instruction to Lena to pick up the pace of her tongue's stroking.

_The whole situation was becoming ludicrous!_ Alison found it utterly inconceivable a fifth generation Quileute boy named after a frickin pen and raised on some tiny reservation out in the middle of nowhere-land should grow up to know so damn much about pussy! It was one thing for him to be a supernatural vampire slaying shape-shifter… _but this_?

As a young girl growing up in the private school system on the Westside of LA, it'd been well-known fact, not simply _Crossroads_ playground gossip that you wanted a good Jewish boy with a Bar Mitzvah under his belt to eat your vagina out for the first time. As much as Alison abhorred stereotypes and racial profiling, she was compelled to admit the Jewish boys she'd grown up with seemed uncommonly well educated on the subject of pussy compared to their Gentile peers. She used to imagine that from an early age, in between study of _Torah_ and _Tanakh_ in Hebrew school, there was some super secretive _Twat 101_ class in which all young Jewish boys were required to be tutored. _Perhaps the Quileute nation had a similar practice? _

Quil knew Alison was just hitting her rhythm from the way she'd begun rocking her hips up to meet Lena's tongue. But he still couldn't help himself. It was killing him watching Lena get to do what he so desperately wanted to do himself. With his restraint so close to breaking, his wolf _demanded_ a taste…

As gently as he could with his inner beast struggling to claw forth, his fingers wrapped around the hair at the back of her head and lightly tugged, urging Lena's mouth off of Alison and bringing his own mouth down to ravage Lena's juicy lips. Once he got a sampling of Alison's essence on Lena's tongue all bets were off and he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself from lowering his head to pillage the direct source that lay so temptingly below his marauding mouth. He managed to grunt some directive about using her hands on Alison while he lapped up every morsel of flavor between Lena's lips.

Lena moaned into his mouth, one hand pulling his head closer while the other teased over and into Alison's entrance. Alison found herself unexpectedly aroused beyond belief watching the near violent kiss that was taking place between her spread thighs, right over her whimpering sex. Then her little slut of a clitoris began to pulse out of control as she saw Lena's ass grinding urgently back against Quil's hand. She couldn't see it, but she knew from the flexing motion of his arm muscles, the accompanying soft wet noises which matched the sound of Lena's invading fingers inside of her own moist center that Quil's fingers were buried inside of Lena and working her into a mad frenzy.

_It was all just too much._ Alison must have made some involuntary vocal indication of her peak arousal then because Quil's tongue stopped assaulting Lena's mouth to growl, "Make her come… _**now**__," _he begged_, "Please_?"

Lena kissed him hard once more before pulling back and descending between Alison's thighs with a smirk, murmuring, "One petite mort coming up."

No one had ever order-begged someone to make her orgasm before, and the way Quil had just done so with Lena was the hottest fucking thing to ever happen to Alison. The hottest thing, that is, right up until a second later when Quil's mouth descended to hers.

She scented her own arousal on his burning full lips as they brushed ever so lightly over hers… once, _twice_…

She knew he was offering her the opportunity to object, to tell him to back off. _Was he fucking kidding?_ He was trembling almost as much as she was now! They were past the point of objection.

It was Alison's turn to pull hair as she grabbed Quil's dark locks with both hands, applying every ounce of strength her slender arm muscles possessed to draw his teasing mouth down hard against her lips.

At first he still hesitated, holding himself motionless above her even as she strained to lift her mouth to his, his eyes searching hers for some answer she didn't know the question to. It wasn't until she boldly sucked his lower lip, nipping and pulling at it with her teeth that he lost his composure and gave her what she'd been so eager for. _And it was all she needed to send her over the edge._

His tongue drove purposefully inside of her mouth, fierce and demanding, marking and claiming his territory in the hottest damn kiss of her life. Delving deeper, exploring, licking and sucking her own in such a shockingly untamed and erotic manner she questioned whether she didn't have the wrong tongue presently lapping at her pussy. Judging from the way Quil's was now shamelessly outright fucking her mouth, bringing her body closer to detonation than Lena's had laving her clit, his just might've been the tongue she'd waited her entire eighteen years for.

Her nails dug grooves into his scalp, insisting more. She twisted, circled and lifted her hips to meet Lena's thrusting fingers that were suddenly too slim, too gentle, as the little whorish bundle of nerves atop her slit began singing the age-old prelude to a climax tune of '_more_… _harder_… _deeper… faster'_.

She groaned in frustration as she neared her precipice but couldn't quite grasp the ring of completion. Lena understood. She added another finger, simultaneously applying more pressure with the pointed tip of her tongue over and in tight circles around Alison's needy clit.

Alison nearly shot out of her body and through the ceiling when Quil's hands attacked her small breasts at the same time, his fingers massaging, stroking then tugging on her nipples. He was growling incessantly, muttering curse words against her lips and jawline, issuing directives to Lena that Alison heard but was too far beyond coherent thought to process.

_Fuck she was so close it was almost painful. _

And then he was kissing and crooning against her neck, murmuring unintelligibly over her collarbone. With her shaky hands fisted against his scalp she guided him lower until it was her nipple arching into his mouth. Somewhere through her wanton haze of delirium she heard his grunted appeal, "Please, please, _please_ come for me, beautiful," just as Lena chose to make good on her little death promise, ceasing her toying and poking at Alison and straight up made a meal out of Quil's _'little baby'_ like it was the last supper.

_Fucking Mother Buddha she must've done something super cool in a past life to deserve this! _

Quil grunted an ongoing chorus of _'yes'_ and '_fuck that's hot_' as he proceeded to maul her small mounds, adding more intensity to her climax as Alison's mouth repeatedly opened and closed in silent screams. His black eyes memorized her expressive face as it contorted and burned with ecstasy until her features finally melted into a state of languid, sated pleasure.

The languor was not to last though, as the giant erection in Alison's periphery, which she had steadfastly avoided eye contact with for all this time despite it's intermittent '_look at me, look at me!_' twitching and pulsing, was now demanding it's own due. And Lena was right there with him.

Alison had never thought of herself as the voyeur type, and truthfully she'd had no clue the answer when Quil had asked her earlier in the bathroom whether or not she would be jealous seeing him fucking Lena. It was one of those things you just never knew until you tried it.

As it turned out… she didn't get jealous. Not when Lena arched her ass up to him on all fours and hissed with tortured delight as he fed his thick cock into her from behind. Not when Quil's hand stole around Lena's hips to stroke her pleasure spot from the front as he drove into her gently, then roughly, stroking, then stabbing and jerking, grinding and circling balls deep inside of her until she looked like she might cry with fevered satisfaction, screaming something bizarre about a penis jackpot. _And that was just the first quick orgasm. _

Alison lay underneath Lena for the second one, and the third, stroking her own nipples as Lena again licked her to pleasure. And she wasn't even jealous when Quil finally, _finally_ found his own release, sweat glistening on his skin, his muscles straining and swelling as he pounded with relentless desperation into Lena, ultimately pulling out and shooting his long delayed explosion onto her arching back and beautifully rounded ass.

Maybe it was because Alison just wasn't a jealous person. _Or maybe it was the way Quil's eyes had figuratively fucked hers nearly continuously over Lena's undulating form the entire time. _

* * *

Though she couldn't recall exactly when she'd passed out from copulation overload, Alison was painfully aware of the eerie, terrified scream that had awakened her from her brief and dreamless sleep, sending her blood pumping into hyper-drive. She shot upright in bed, jostling a sleeping Lena who was huddled next to her. Her eyes searched desperately around the darkened room for Quil, her heart galloping towards a panic attack before her scattered wits registered the blessed sound of the shower running in the bathroom.

She exhaled a sigh of relief and tried to brush the scream off as her imagination or simply a paranoid side effect from smoking so much pot. _But it was the same scream as every other time_. And it'd been so many years since the last time it had echoed with such hollow terror through her hapless mind.

That same awful, shrieking herald of doom had preceded every kidnapping, signaled the coming of each ill-fated episode of the most horrifying events ever to befall her. It was like some twisted intuitive warning alarm inside her own head, ushering forth the next round of terror games. She couldn't help but wonder if _this _time it signaled the beginning of the end game.

_Holy Buddha, what a fucking buzz kill! _She shook herself off, took a large sip from her glass of water on the nightstand and ran a trembling hand through her tangled mane, telling herself over and over that it was going to be okay this time. Then she righted and re-tucked the sheets more securely around Lena's sleeping frame next to her. But she didn't feel reassured, not even a little.

She wondered how much longer Quil would take in the shower. Soon paranoia gave way to horniness as lurid images of Quil and the possible shower activities he might in this very moment be engaged sprang forth from her very graphic imagination.

The 60 seconds it took to make the decision that set her feet in the direction of the master bathroom seemed to tick by interminably. _There were so many reasons not to go there. _

But she went there nonetheless.

Because she was curious. Because she was scared. Because he could do that magic trick with his hand over her heart. Because he was funny and sexy and she couldn't help but like him… _just a little. _

And maybe mostly because she was both jaded enough and idealistic enough to know, given the music of life could cease any moment, it was simply lame not to seat herself on a cock like Quil's when presented the opportunity.

She was already wet with anticipation as she crept quietly into the steamy bathroom, securing the door behind her before approaching the outline of his enormous, gloriously naked form inside the shower. His broad, muscled back was to her as she gingerly opened the glass door. She knew he'd heard her enter. So she waited. Taking quick, panting breaths as she willed him to turn around.

Admittedly, he looked just a few shades shy of crazy when he turned to face her, his dark brown hair black soaking wet, water cascading over the bunched, defined muscles of his absurdly solid, thick physique that she was sure would never fit her type; those same muscles looking so strained and tense they might explode at any moment.

His pupils were dilated with obvious desire, fixated on her face only, not daring to dart further down to take measure of her very flushed, very naked form.

Alison _did_ dare though. She let her eyes travel down the hard midline of his muscled abdomen to where his enormous purple-headed monster stood tall and stiff as a flagpole, the ropes of protruding veins wrapping around it making it appear to Alison like the very angriest cock she was certain she'd ever beheld.

He looked perfectly predatory, more animal than human and yet still she caught just a glimpse of her teasing, good-natured _Penpal_ as he gave her a lopsided, barely evident smirk, tipped his head slightly back and to the side, his eyebrow cocking and his eyes narrowing down on her to bestow a pointed look that she somehow could only read as saying, _'I double dog dare you.'_

She knew if she stepped just one toe into the shower with him, she was going to catch it from that furious penis in the worst way. Which, in that moment, seemed to Alison like the very best way possible.

The thought had her smiling shyly up at him. Any trace of a smirk fell from his lips. Alison studied those full lips for a moment. They weren't the sort you kissed your mother with. They were the kind that had delivered a kiss that brought her to orgasm. A kiss that left her satisfied and yet wanting so much more. A kiss of passion and possession, full of dirty promises hinting at the sorts of things she'd never been certain were even legal in all 50 states.

His were lips you didn't say no to. And they'd delivered the sort of kiss you didn't just walk away from. And that had lead her here… standing naked at the entrance of the shower with only one obvious choice…

"So I was wondering," she began softly, throwing a pointed look back at him that she hoped somehow conveyed, _'I see you your angry cock, and I raise you one insatiable, tight twat_'. "I was _wondering_ if you could show me… how… uh… wolves in the wild might… um… _clean_ one another… after a coupling?"

As his black eyes swirled with gold, Quil shook his head at her so minutely the movement was barely perceptible. Rather than wonder for even a moment though if the gesture was meant to infer he was saying '_no_' to her, Alison gracefully stepped one foot forward over the low tile threshold and into the shower, choosing to interpret the movement instead as a '_no you fucking just didn't_' headshake.

Quil didn't pounce on her though as she stepped her second dainty foot into the shower. He called upon every ounce of patience he had left and counted in his head slowly to ten as he waited for the heavy glass shower door to click shut in place behind her.

_And then he pounced. _

Alison couldn't be sure what exactly happened first. She never even saw him reach for her. All she knew was that one moment she was standing just inside the entrance of the shower, approximately an arm's length away from Quil and the spray of the warm water, and the next moment she was suddenly soaking wet and drowning in the 2nd most sensuously ardent kiss of her life, struggling for air and battling to maintain some sort of hold on herself as large, knowing hands swept over her slick flesh, massaging everywhere, exploring tenderly yet with an aggressive confidence, and always, _always_ with a mad possession she found impossible to deny.

_Oh fuck.  
_

She tried to keep up, running her hands over his shoulders, down his back, up his abdomen, over the taut cheeks of his ass, anywhere she could reach… anywhere he would allow her to reach. As her smaller, exploring hands moved in to stroke his hard-on, he drew them abruptly away, positioning them on his shoulders, grunting "uh-uh" into her warm wet mouth. She was about to protest when he pressed her up against the back tiled wall of the shower and swiftly fell to his knees between her legs.

_Fuck. Oh. _

At the very first touch of his lips and gently sweeping tongue along the soft skin of her inner thighs, Alison began to twinge and tingle blissfully with mounting anticipation. She heard her own soft moans echoing in the heated shower as the light dance of his tongue stroked closer…closer…_closer_…

_Oh!_

She grasped onto his head for balance as her trembling legs were suddenly lifted off of the ground, her weight supported effortlessly in his firm grasp as he positioned her spread thighs around and over his wide shoulders. Her own shoulder blades pressed into the tiled wall behind her and her feet sought purchase on his back, allowing her to push her knees farther apart atop his shoulders and open herself up to him even further. Yet still she felt his tongue only meandering slowly…slowly…_slowly closer_. She marveled at the way he managed to move her so rapidly and urgently into position yet his mouth maintained this persistently lazy pace. She was out of reach of the warm spray of the shower now and her skin was just beginning to prickle with goose bumps despite the fact she was on fire when at last the soft tip of his tongue stroked over her labia.

_Yes!_

Her internal muscles took up a steady chant of clench and release, clench and release. It felt as if she was melting on the inside at the torturous anticipation. His lips brushed lazily back and forth over her, pressing light kisses to her smooth sodden folds and against her now molten entrance.

"Quil!" she cried out, a mixture of exasperation and pleading.

His dark eyes, still speckled with gold, lifted to hers with an insolent, infuriating look of '_what?_'

She retaliated by pulling sharply at the hair on his head in which she'd at some point twisted her fingers.

He growled against her center, the vibration sending another pulse of frantic expectation straight through her core, setting off a near spastic reaction from her fluttering inner muscles. And then the bastard started to blow on her, trailing a soft stream of focused breath back and forth from her anus up to the tip of her now fully exposed and fully swollen tiny bud. _Oh_…

_My._

_God._

She jerked and squirmed in response, ready to lose it if he didn't either stop or give her more. She pushed against the wall with her upper back, trying to press her pelvis flush against his mouth while simultaneously pulling at his head, attempting to draw him closer.

His grip around her upper thighs tightened, locking them into place on his shoulders and effectively thwarting her efforts. Alison squeezed her eyes shut and noisily groaned her frustration. Then she felt her equilibrium shift as Quil rose unexpectedly to his feet. Her eyes flew open as her back slid easily up the slick tiled wall until she found herself positioned so high she could've touched the ceiling if she chose to lift her arms up from where she was perched atop Quil's shoulders. Her fingers dug frantically into his scalp in response to the height change as nervous butterflies winged in her stomach.

"You won't fall," his throaty promise assured as his warm breath fanned her entrance and the tip of his nose brushed ever so lightly over her begging clit.

Her hips jerked and a stream of expletives spewed forth from her lips as his tongue finally went deeper, sweeping and swirling up her cleft, teasing up around her clitoris but not touching. Her gasps and moans began to fill the steamy air and she rhythmically thrust her hips forward as much as his grip on her thighs would allow. Her inner muscles were starting to ache from their constant flexing in eagerness for attention.

"_Oh god_… oh, yeah… fuck…_please_…damnit… yeah… oooh… _oh_…"

They must've been the magic words because his hands shifted, long sure fingers cupping and gripping around her ass cheeks, pulling her closer and spreading her flesh apart at the same time to better accommodate the promise of invasion to come. _Oh, god_.

_Yes!_

She bit her lip to refrain from shouting out hallelujah as his tongue pressed firmly inside of her and a rushing wave of pleasure coursed through her entire being. She could've chuckled giddily with sheer delight when his tongue finally started to thrust, signaling a blessed end to the vaginal cat and mouse play.

_Oh, yes!_

And then she was lost completely as it probed and swirled her depths, feeling as if it reached further inside than a tongue should have been capable, branding her with firm, purposeful strokes that rocked her to the core, finally giving her what she so desperately desired and yet still holding back from the pace and measure of pressure that her hopefully imminent _little death_ would ultimately require.

She definitely heard, but didn't feel connected to the mewls and pleading words that filled the foggy space, the pants and moans that seemed to be working overtime as she clawed closer and ever closer to the precipice of release. Even as her body throbbed and raged for more, as the painful tightening in her belly grew unbearably tighter, she was torn between fervently wanting what she sensed would be the release of a lifetime and twistedly hoping this torturous bliss would never actually end. This bliss in which her entire world existed only in connection to the tongue scorching through her, lapping at her insides erotically until she was a quivering mass of sweet agony and breathless anticipation.

"Ugh, _fuuck_ _Quil!_"

She vaguely realized she'd likely clawed half of his scalp off at this point but nothing could calm the inferno threatening to incinerate her if he didn't finish her off soon. It was incredible. _It was unbearable_. She took up a murmured chant of 'please' in time with the thrust of her hips into his face. He groaned and without warning his tongue withdrew, licked its way up to the feverish little jewel at the top of her pussy lips and then… _he just devoured it_.

It was the worst and the best kind of slaughter. A complete and total annihilation of her senses. The long-awaited plummet to her most coveted _petite mort_ commenced at what felt like his front teeth scraping lightly over her electrified clitoris. It would be the last cogent sensation she registered before her whole body detonated. She screamed as she burst apart from the inside, white heat scorching through her as her pelvis twitched and convulsed. She tried to twist and draw away from his mouth when his lips gently but insistently latched onto the top of her mound, soothing and suckling her now overly sensitive bud with a delicate rhythmic pulling that had her straining in earnest to yank out all of his hair. Her body felt drawn apart in all directions from the overwhelming intensity of pleasure rocking and jerking through her.

She rasped demandingly for his unyielding lips to stop, then not to stop. She urged him slower; then swore at him to go faster, softer, then rougher. It was probably a good thing he ignored all of her conflicting, random instruction altogether, because as it turned out, she was positive now he'd somehow snuck off the reservation to attend super secret Hebrew twat eating classes somewhere in the state of Washington once upon a time. _His just weren't the tongue moves of any Gentile she'd ever encountered._

As her whole body began to tremble with renewed expectation, her womb tightening into another knot of deliciously unendurable pleasurable tension, she used every last ounce of muscle strength she possessed to arch her pelvis forward into his mouth, circling her hips and all but grinding her snatch into his face. Her thighs were weak and achy from stress and shook visibly where they lay atop his shoulders, feebly flexing and straining as if her very life depended upon it. _She would probably be the first person to ever suffer a Charley horse from getting eaten out. _ Just as that most ridiculous thought occurred to her, she realized she didn't need to strain, because he had already begun lifting her, rocking her up against him to the same rhythm with which she'd been arching her hips, his firm fingers gripping and massaging into her ass… rolling, squeezing, separating the soft flesh.

There was no attempt to stem the moans and near constant nonsensical babbling as her whole body shuddered from the inside rippling out. _Reaching_…

_Needing_.

As strong, adept fingers slipped lower, moving closer together. _Seeking_…

_Finding._

Alison shrieked as two large fingers plunged into her almost embarrassingly slippery, oh so very greedy entrance, her little slut of a clit chiming in to scream a steady staccato of _'yes… fuck…yes…fuck…fuck…yes'_ as it joyously acceded defeat to the softly conquering pointed tip of Quil's tongue now flicking the final vestiges of resistance out of it in time with the drive of his digits stretching into her clenching walls.

_Shattering_.

_Dying_… for the second time. _And loving every damn millisecond of it! _There was no better way to go_. _

She groaned and her inner muscles protested, still pulsing reflexively when his fingers carefully withdrew. His lips brushed over her labia once more in a sweet parting kiss. Her head drooped forward and her body went limp. She was barely coherent; a boneless, shaky mass as Quil guided her thighs off of his shoulders. He slid her down the wall, taking care to press the tender, exposed bud at the apex of her legs against his hard upper abdominals as he lowered her until her legs were wrapped around him just below his ribs.

"So you like bald guys, eh?" his deep voice was rich with amusement.

_Huh? _She peeked through the wet strands of hair matted haphazardly to her face, partially obscuring her vision, and managed to catch a glimpse of his lazy smirk.

"Can I have my hair back, beautiful?" he teased. She realized she still had both of her hands clenched in his short, wet hair. He rocked her ever so slightly up against him, his big hands splayed over her hamstrings and ass. It was tender, it was erotic… it was beginning to make her throb with need all over again. She wondered how awkward it would be if she started grinding her twat into those abs of steel. She released her death grip on his scalp and brushed the clumps of her own tresses out of her eyes.

Her swollen lips were parted slightly and her body was flushed all over. Her little legs were still trembling against his midsection, her sweet hiney wiggling, softly undulating against him in his grasp. She was undeniably luscious, fuck hot ravishingly gorgeous. He couldn't recall his balls ever hurting so urgently before in his entire lifetime. His aching, twitching missile of a third leg was poised perfectly just beneath the sweetly supplicant wet entrance his tongue had so recently worshipped. _And yet he didn't want to rush things with her_. Because she was just… _adorable_. There was that word again. He couldn't help it. _She was absofuckinglutely adorable, completely and utterly perfect in every way!_

And so he stared, awestruck, with what he was sure had to be the most idiotic of faces his features were capable of producing. She looked so relaxed and contented, dazed, and yet still her eyes scorched with lust. _But he would wait_. Even as his penis protested and threatened to combust, he determined that he would hold himself in check until he was positive she was ready.

The pink tip of her tongue slipped out to lick her full bottom lip as she lazily assessed him back. A tiny, mischievous smile curved her lips. "You _know_," she swallowed and paused to catch her breath, "it's pretty damn rude to stare like that and throw your monster wood in my face unless you've got solid plans to fuck the life out of me within the next ten seconds."

_Okay… maybe she was ready_.

She yelped a moment later as without preamble that ferocious-looking, enormous peen head of his thrust inside of her.

_Ow, ow, ow! Ooh… aah, fuuck… oh! _

It'd slipped in easily enough, thanks to the copious molten heat that had seeped and gathered between her thighs, but it was still quite huge… more than she'd ever taken. He held himself completely still just past her entrance as he watched her face scrunch up and contort back and forth between discomfort and arousal. She started to take little panting breaths in between groans of 'oh god' and 'fuck me'. _Damnit, he was so not gonna make it if she kept that up. _

Just as she was beginning to adjust to his girth stretching her entrance, his tenuous hold snapped and he sank to the hilt inside of her, knocking her back against the tiled wall. She opened her mouth to scream at the sensation of a heretofore unknown fullness to the point of her inner muscles burning and aching with sudden forced expansion, but found herself keening over his tongue driving against hers inside the warm cavity of her mouth as he held her hips steady in his iron grasp, reared back and shunted into her again. _And then again_.

_Harder._

_Deeper._

He was jerking up and grinding against her with a measure of force that stole her breath away. She clung to his bicep, his chest, anywhere she could claw onto as he drove into her with long, deep strokes, then shorter, jerky thrusts until her insides were on fire with sensation. Her lips broke away from his as she panted for oxygen. Her eyes rolled back and she turned her head limply to the side and let it fall against the tile behind her.

"Don't!" he grunted, halting all movement mid-thrust. His fingers left her hipbone to wrap around the slim column of her throat, drawing her head firmly forward. "_Don't_…do that again," he admonished hoarsely.

Catching the pure glow of unblinking yellow in the eyes that seared reprovingly down at her, Alison got the gist of the situation unfolding even before his guttural explanation that followed as he crowded closer, his forehead dipping to meet hers. "I won't be able to stop myself from biting you, Ali." Though his words echoed pleadingly in the voice that was her Penpal's against the four small walls surrounding them, his feral, predatory eyes and the stabbing, deep stroke that punctuated his dire warning seemed to all but challenge her to try the move again.

_Was it weird she chose that moment to sigh an internal 'Awe!' at his first use of the nickname Ali? _

"When you bare your throat," he rumbled, jerking into her sharply again, "my wolf wants to _bite_ you," he cautioned, followed by another hard thrust, "_fuck_ you," he stabbed deeper, "_mark_ you," he rasped ominously.

_Holy Hello Kitty this was getting hot! Was this supposed to be scaring her somehow? _Because to Alison it seemed like those foreboding feral eyes were now taunting her… urging her… lordy all but fucking _goading_ her…

"Fuck, aw gah…fuck...my territorial wolf wants to be the only one… who gets to eat you out…" he ground out in further explanation as her muscles began to flutter excitedly around his invading length.

_Seriously, who was he hoping to shock and dissuade with such arguments? _When he put it that way, how could she _not_ bare her throat to him?

"Mm…oh…lordy…ah, Quil, was… was there a bad part you were getting to with this?"

"Marking is **forever**, beautiful," he stressed the forever with an internal jab to her cervix. "S'fucking serious," he emphasized, frustrated she wasn't grasping the severity of such an act. "It'd mate us for life. My wolf wouldn't stand for another man ever fucking you. It's uncertain if one of us could even still live if the other should perish."

_Oh. _

_Hmm… _

She'd never really been great with commitment… and it _did_ sound rather co-dependent. Her therapist certainly wouldn't approve. But the wolf marking and mating thing seemed vaguely familiar somehow, giving it a strange normalcy and making the notion less alarming to her twisted mind. She supposed she'd gleaned the concept from a nursery fable at some point… _or perhaps a Red Riding Hood porno_?

"W-what about other _women_?" she inquired breathlessly, teetering on the brink of orgasm. She _had_ to ask. "Would… would your wolf let me… _fuck _other women?"

He groaned loudly, pulled out of her abruptly and spun her around to face the back tile wall. Before she could protest or wail her disappointment she was hauled back tightly against his chest, one arm banded across her ribcage while the opposite wound around the front of her pelvis, his hand stealing urgently between her spread thighs. She relinquished all thought of objection when the heel of his hand rubbed firmly against her bundle of nerves and long, adept fingers penetrated her, instantly setting off another fierce orgasm as he growled against her ear, "_Yes!_ _We both like women, Ali_." His tone was gruff, caught somewhere between annoyance and peak arousal. She couldn't be sure whether the 'we' he'd referred to included her or his wolf. "I would _never_ stop you from fucking other women, beautiful," he vehemently avowed, as if he found the very suggestion he might do such a thing utterly insulting and appalling.

It was all so goddamn hot she was shattering like a lunatic_. _His fingers kept pumping inside of her as his erection pressed against her lower back and his other hand rolled her breasts to feverish peaks. When she could feel herself beginning the ascent to yet another climax, she bemoaned desperately, "Quil just fuck me already!"

She wanted the whole package…_literally_. She wanted _Quil's whole package_, fucking her into oblivion when she came this next time.

"Mm…but you were so serious before about not sleeping with me," Quil murmured teasingly in her ear.

"**Quil!**" she shrieked in vexation, her breath and patience in tatters. "I'm _imprint ordering_ you, now, okay? I swear to god if you don't put that thick prick in me this very second I'll… I'll report you to the tribal council," she threatened crazily to Quil's ultimate amusement.

He didn't waste time chuckling or gloating though. Just as fast as he'd withdrawn before he spun her around so that her back was against the wall once more. And equally as fast there were no more barriers between them as he hoisted her up the slick tile and entered her, his sex filling and completing the desperate need inside of hers. Her inner walls wrapped around to engulf his large member with a rapacious sense of ownership and urgency that called to his wolf.

From that point on it was by all accounts a rough, mad coupling, complete with scratching and more hair pulling on Alison's part as she spurred him on with grunted pleas to fuck her '_harder_' and '_deeper_', even while she questioned how much more she could withstand of the intensity with which he was already shunting into her. Quil gripped her thighs and ass with a forcefulness that he knew would likely leave bruises as he lifted, rocked, and manipulated her body to receive him so that he hit every angle, penetrated and filled every tight, warm millimeter of her being that he'd been longing to explore. He and his wolf were past caring about being delicate with her as the heat of the moment eclipsed all else and they became just two mammals rutting in a fancy hotel shower as if their lives depended upon the copulatory release at hand.

And even as the rest of the world ceased to exist for Quil outside of his imprint and the sensation of his third leg pounding blissfully deep inside of her, he _was_ aware and congratulated himself on the fact that he was giving the rockstar sexual performance of a lifetime. He truly didn't know how he'd managed to refrain from blowing sky high for all of this time without doing himself permanent bodily damage and figured there had to be some magical mystical intervention at play by the Spirit Warriors this fated night in gifting him with the stamina to sustain what had undoubtedly been the longest two unreleased erection of his young life.

And he needed all of the supernatural blessings they could bestow upon him now as Alison's orgasm seized around his shaft, clenching his organ so exquisitely he thought he was indeed having a religious experience as bright lights seemed to burst behind his eyes and he tumbled gloriously towards the mother of all climaxes, his ears still ringing from the momentary loss of hearing Alison's orgasmic screaming had induced.

Just as Alison was coming down from the best fuck of her life, an odd cracking sound assailed her ears as the bathroom door she'd previously locked splintered right off of its hinges. Her eyes darted to the door to meet with those belonging to the nightmare she'd dreaded and feared for at least half of her short life.

Her whole world decelerated to slow motion even as the next seconds ticked faster than any others lived before them. She was too stunned to breathe too terrified to scream, and she knew it was futile besides. Knew it was likely what the bastard wanted her to do anyway.

_It was him!_ He hadn't sent some peon to stalk and try to approach her this time. He'd come for her himself. It'd been her horrible intuition he would. She'd only glimpsed him once before in all of the kidnappings, but his image had forever been imprinted upon her terrified ten-year-old self's memory, along with the accompanying voice and name of her tormentor, which she'd to this day never dared speak aloud to anyone for fear he'd make good on his hateful promise. He appeared exactly as she'd remembered him, as if he'd been eerily frozen in time. It made perfect sense now, knowing what he truly was.

Humongous and dark, his inherently olive skin was tainted with an unnatural sallow, creating a queer contrast. She suspected he might've been beautiful once upon a time, when his tanned skin had glowed with human life. But in immortality he was hideous. He sickened her, with his permanent sneer and creepy red eyes. She had never detested anyone…any-_thing_ else so violently with every fiber of her being. She knew he was largely the reason her sense of attraction had been ruined for huge muscular types like Quil. As his evil, hateful eyes took in the scene in the shower with a murderous rage unlike any other she'd ever witnessed, Alison made a split millisecond decision she would later look back upon and never entirely comprehend.

It wasn't that she was trying to get Quil killed that much faster by outraging her already infuriated, lovesick stalker even further. She knew she didn't have to _try _to do that…_that_ was a forgone conclusion the moment the vampire burst through the bathroom door on them. She considered she might've done it because she was trying to get _herself_ killed along with Quil, hoping that either through the mating bond or by the sheer wrath she'd evoke she might succeed in accomplishing such an end.

In truth, she had never been very brave. But she _had_ always been known to be one sassy, cheeky bitch. And while she may not go down fighting, she sure as fuck was going to go down disrespecting his creeper ass.

And so it was with a supreme, innate sense of irreverence as Quil shafted desperately into her with the telltale uncontrolled strokes of a man ready to blow his wad, that she turned her head sharply in the direction of the bathroom door, tipped her head as far as possible to the side and bared the creamy white, wet column of her throat in invitation to her Penpal's wolf.

She briefly considered flipping her intruder in the doorway the bird over Quil's shoulder at the same time, but decided against it, thinking that would've just been overkill and might've made her appear as if she was trying way too hard. Instead she merely gave the boogey man who had haunted her dreams and destroyed her childhood a lazy, self-satisfied smirk as Quil climaxed inside of her on a roar, simultaneously piercing through the offering of tender flesh at her neck with his canines.

Because what nicer way could there possibly be than letting one of his mortal enemies mate and mark her right in front of his livid face to drive the point home to this obsessive, psychotic cold one convinced she was his mate that she simply _**just wasn't that into him!**_

It was the beginning of the end game. If she didn't succeed in perishing this night alongside Quil and instead was turned and forced to live an eternity as the mate to this monster, this could be the only victory over him she ever got. Because it was entirely likely she'd never get another chance, never find a better, clearer way than through this to say, _'Go fuck yourself, Felix.' _

And admittedly, though it _might've_ been overkill to do so, as Quil groaned in orgasmic ecstasy against her neck, utterly oblivious despite his supernatural senses to the carnage about to occur, Alison couldn't resist loudly moaning her own enjoyment just once more at the wincing pleasurable pain of Quil's jaw sealing over her flesh and the simultaneous sensation of Quil's seed filling her womb as she locked eyes with Felix and puckered her moist, swollen lips, blowing him the most scornful, mocking kiss she fervently hoped he'd ever received in his non-life.

_Eat your dead heart out, asshole._

The end game was so on…

* * *

**A/N – And that introduces our second important vampire villain to the story. More on what happens next for Alison, Quil and the Seattle expedition in upcoming Ch's 28-29 of WW.**

**Can anyone guess who is about to rush to their aid? Aside from Jacob and Jared, that is? I believe some of you already know. Ugh, _sorry_...you know I had to do it! I just had to. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
